


Con azúcar

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD Cannon, Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock Victoriano, M/M, Narración en segunda persona, Relación establecida, Romance, victorianlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ... Miel y un poco de mermelada.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes&John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Con azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a La Moi y a Venatrix720 por sus hermosos comentarios <3 <3 <3 <3

_Suspiro único_

**_I_ **

**_Un poco de miel._ **

—Holmes ¿sería tan amable de pasarme una servilleta? —Preguntaste, tratando de que la espesa miel no manchara aún más tu barbilla o tus manos. En ese ínstate, Holmes se pone de pie, sin que pudieras darte cuenta de ello se inclina sobre ti, con sus manos eleva tu rostro y lentamente, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, su lengua recorre tu piel. Suave y pacientemente lame tus labios, tu mentón, parte de tu cuello. Separándose a penas un poco, toma tu mano y hace lo mismos movimientos sobre ella, limpiando todo rastro dulce y delicioso.

—La miel no es algo que deba desperdiciarse, querido Watson —dice, regalándote un apenas perceptible beso en la mejilla para después alejarse hacia su mesa de experimentos. De haber sabido que Holmes haría eso solo por un poco de miel, te abrías tirado todo el frasco encima.

**_II_ **

**_Azúcar con té_ **

Eso era demasiado. Watson no podía seguir haciéndolo, y sin embargo, con cada pequeña cucharada de azúcar agregada al té, puedes estar seguro de que no hay algo que pueda definitivamente frenarlo. No hay manera, lo sabes bien, de que aquella formula tenga aún el más mínimo resquicio de sabor a té negro. Cómo Watson puede soportar tal nivel de dulzor en una bebida, es una duda que te ha carcomido desde hace mucho tiempo. Es decir, definitivamente, no existe una buena razón para tatar de ocultar el delicioso amargor encontrado una buena taza de té.

—Es porque usted no usa nada de azúcar, y el sabor amargo me resulta repulsivo. —Te dice Watson al momento en que despegas la vista del movimiento de sus manos sobre la cucharita y el azucarero. No se te hace excepcionalmente extraño que él pueda leer tus gestos, no obstante, una respuesta tan concreta y acertada, te hace sentir cierto orgullo por Watson. Cuando él se levanta y te besa, el sabor de su bebida y la tuya se mezclan magistralmente. Puedes saborear entonces que no resulta tan empalagoso como debería—. De esta forma no es ni dulce, ni amargo.

**_III_ **

**_De mermelada_ **

Simplemente no puedes creerlo. Tus ojos en definitiva tratan de jugarte alguna especie de broma pesada. Un mal chiste que se ríe en tu cara, regodeándose sobre cada uno de tus gestos llenos de sorpresa y total desconcierto. Sin embargo, a la tercera vez que tallas tus ojos y miras nuevamente frente a ti, terminas de convencerte de que, efectivamente, esos objetos son contra todo pronóstico, reales.

—Holmes, ¿Por qué…? —No es que de verdad no encuentres palabras para expresarte, es más bien que los hechos, por si solos, te dejan sin la oportunidad de poder pronunciar palabra. Holmes, en cambio, se mantiene impertérrito mirándote desde su mesa de experimentos.

—¿Ha dicho algo, Watson? —Ante su pregunta y tu continua incapacidad para comunicarte, solo le señalas a la mesa—. Es un pequeño obsequio para usted de mi parte, querido Watson. Si no encuentra agradable mi presente, siempre puede deshacerse de él —te responde, volviéndose de nuevo a sus tareas. Ante una nueva revisión de los tantos frascos llenos de mermelada sobre la mesa, lo único que puedes hacer queda reducido a un abrazo, un beso arrebatador y un gracias dulce e infinito.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa cualquier falla ortográfica que puedas encontrar :'D


End file.
